the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A fair to remember
A Fair to Remember is the 12 episode of the loud house and it's a TV movie Synopsis As Carol Pingrey loves Shockwave to help her Much to his Joy and Embarrassment and Lori's Jealousy but when Lori did destroy shockwaves gadgets and framed Lincoln it's up to them to stop Lori Plot in royal woods Carol Pingrey was upset that she needs someone to love And who would be a more suitable choice for this task than Shockwave? In the meantime shockwave was helping Lily with her nap and diaper change and once he left Lisa asked him to help with her experiment and with that he did. Then Shockwave starts to make a backup plan, to help Luna to practice her guitar. Shockwave went into the living room when He received an incoming transmission from his communicator then the transmission pops up to reveal Carol Pingrey and said googly bear Shockwave hears this and gotten confused but asked if she was talking to him .Then Carol says That would she be my googly bear. Shockwave sees no other choice but to agree, much to Lori's objection and jealousy. At Jean Juan's French Mex Carol and shockwave are enjoying lunch together she hugs him as Lori watching from the buffet getting jealous as she breaks the plate but bobby was trying to calm her down at bit. But they decided to leave ( and pay for the food ) next they went to the beach as Carol and Shockwave were sitting on the sand as Carol asked to put sunscreen on her. So he did But Lori who is behind them gotten more jealous as she ripped up everything. Shockwave transformed into his tank mode as Carol got inside they left. Leaving Lori to pay the mess ( by a lifegaurd ) So Then they went to another place called the mall to lay low then carol asked shockwave to help her try on new clothes so he agreed to so at the fashion. Then what happened next that shoke Lori to the core was carol and shockwave left and then carol called Shockwave Boo Boo Bear, Causing Lori to get extremely jealous and heartbroken That's so close to my nickname babe and starts crying hysterically Bobby who Asked Lori what's wrong but Lori by her selfish actions tells him to leave her alone and goes home. After that Shockwave dropped Carol home then she said good night Boo Boo Bear and closes the door.Shockwave is now happy he said good bye Before transforming into a tank and left. once he got home he went to his private room where he was fixing a new device to help stop his rouges.When the door opened with a very upset Lori. Fed up with Shockwave she confronts Him , and, in a rage, she destroys many of Shockwave's items. Cause him to get heartbroken and close to tears after all he spent days fixing devices ( From Cybertron ) he cries Ok! So this is the way it's gonna be. I hope you're happy. Then in a fit of a sadness he leaves in tears. In the basement shockwave cries in dispair when Lincoln confronted him feeling sorry for him he asks him if they can fix devices. After a montage of fixing new devices but they were just about to put the last piece of the communication gauntlet when Lincoln's sisters chew him out his selfish actions that resulted in them without power and wearing potato sacks But Lincoln explains that Lori did this to shockwave because she broke his devices before and now shockwaves mission is disaster Then they tried to dance but the girls just got even more angry than they were But No one doesn't believe in them Furious, they makes Shockwave and Lincoln leave, telling them never to bother them to ask,help again. As they left in a fit of rage making Lincoln devastated and upset. Unable to understand that Lori hates them, Shockwave thinks Lori was trying to tell them something. Upon hearing this, Lori literally breaks the front door and screams to them that they are the worst heroes ever and breaks the device again ( like how she did before ) Shockwave and Lincoln gloomily admit they weren't good heroes. After Lincoln tells Shockwabe about His sisters not believeing in Lori he takes Lincoln and promises to set things right for him. So this makes Lincoln angry about this setback but shockwave feeling sorry for him he makes it up to him but then Rita and Lynn Sr loud appears and threatened to Ground Lincoln so hard But shockwave ( protects Lincoln ) he tells them that Lori did this and explain that shockwave is helping him but once again they didn't believe in him then shockwave transformed into a tank hurry off with Lincoln as well, But Lori angrily refers to the forfeiture clause of and therefore, he receives nothing. Lori dismisses them with a furious "Good Day Sir!". Shockwave angrily berates het for destroying the hopes of his friend , but Lori stops him by losing her patience and telling him in frustration that she said "Good Day" Angered by that Shockwave began to get more madder Then Lisa brought to a strange looking portal but is not the door for her, it is the door for them and with that, dhe pushes the two through a door that leads them to the spiral . then the duo slips and falls through themselves , transporting through a psychedelic landscape before disintegrating and reassembling on the other side in a large chamber. Circling around a giant meteorite embedded into the floor, Lincoln and Shockwave chase after Carol and her kidnappers, who claim to be taking her back to where she belongs. The brothers burst out of the tunnel, through a metallic door, and emerge into a crowded, noisy, and fungus-covered street in the city of Dinohattan. In royal woods Lori runs in crying so profusely that her tears begin literally flooding the house. Lynn sr loud asks her what's wrong, that Lincoln is gone and shockwave as well Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes